harpfandomcom-20200222-history
Bardic by Camac Harps
The Bardic is a travel-sized lever harp manufactured by French harp maker Camac Harps. See showroom or website for pricing. (English) 27-String | 22-String See showroom or website for pricing. (French) 27-String | 22-String Product Design & Accessories According to the Camac website: "This popular family of lever harps is not only intended for beginners, but also for amateurs - and for travelling harpists, who will find the Bardic a lightweight harp, ideal to transport. Available with 22 or 27 nylon strings, standard spacing, a rich and powerful sound and our outstanding metal levers, the Bardic harps can be played either set directly on the floor, or raised on their detachable legs. A backpack-style cover is also available. In addition to their fine acoustic qualities, the Bardic harps are priced to make them as affordable to as many as possible. Once you have one in your hand, you will not be able to put it down: it will enchant your ears, delight your eyes and accompany you on your travels…" This product needs more information! Can you help contribute? Speak about any accessories that come with the instrument or generational changes that the harp maker has made to improve or change the instrument. String Chart Do you have a string chart for your harp? Add it here to help other harp players order their strings! * If you have a .jpg of the string chart, add it to the photo gallery above. * If you have a .pdf of the string chart, upload it to the wiki's , and then message Harp Wiki! Here's an example of a completed string chart: String chart for the Harpsicle by Rees Harps Inc. Reviews by Owners Do you own this harp? Let us know what you think about it. If you'd like, also leave a twitter handle or website url for prospective buyers to contact you with questions. Harp Wiki recommends that you do not leave email addresses in this space, as that will invite spam to your email account. Click Here for a list of questions to answer to help you write your review. "I have had this harp for almost a year now and I love it so much! if you know what you're doing on a harp and want something small but mighty this is a great harp! I busk with it almost everyday and it cuts through even the loudest of streets completely acoustically, it's a great harp! the strings are great, easy on the hands so you don't have to work as harp as on a bigger harp to make the same sound. the case takes a little getting use to but it's such a easy way of getting about! It's a great little harp for that last minute gig, anything outside, anything casual and fun! it's a great one for gal on the go! it's best with the 27 strings because you can just play everything up the octave and it works lovely with a lot of pieces!" —Sam Hickman (@Sammie_Hickman) Watch & Listen This product needs MORE videos or MP3s! Can you help contribute? Also, be sure to list any known recorded artists playing this instrument and leave a link to purchase the CD in case a buyer is interested in purchasing a CD to hear the harp being played. SoundCloud Recording Photo Gallery CTA-add-content-sq.jpg DSC_0003.jpg|perfect for playing in a pub! 10387670_839276069495669_5762034612802438302_n.jpg|on location filming! 12606786_10207570731641739_93939699_n.jpg|great for that last minute bar set! DSC_0251.JPG|busking 24671669562_94778738f4_o.jpg|fantastic busking instrument 12719290_960340630722545_2418320892685852436_o.jpg 12778895_961460250610583_595952535140690825_o.jpg Awards & Recognition This product needs more information! Can you help contribute?Category:Harp Profile Category:Camac Harps Category:Lever Harp Category:Folk Harp Category:Travel Harp